


The Boss 10

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: The Boss [10]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 70's Bucky AU, F/M, Guns, Shit goes down, lots of blood, schemin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Bucky finally goes after Tony Stark to exact revenge for his massacre on Legs.





	

Bucky sat up on the sofa, confused as to why you were no longer beside him. Blood red light bathed everything in his apartment. He searched the shadows for your figure. He found you on the sofa next to the window, looking out at the city. You heard him groan sleepily behind you. Neither of you were particularly ready to face another day in hell. 

“ _You scared me for a moment,_ ” he murmured. 

You turned your head to look at him. He was still very clearly devastated. The urge to comfort him took over; you walked towards the other sofa and sat down beside him, letting him burrow into you. His hulking figure small against you. You drew your hand over his hair. “ _I’m not gonna leave you, Bucky. Not for anything in the world._ ”

He forced the corners of his mouth upwards and reached for your hand to squeeze it gently. “ _Thank you._ ”

“ _Have you thought about Stark?_ ” you asked, reluctantly broaching the subject. You felt him tense up.

“ _I haven’t thought about anything else. Every time I close my eyes, I see that smug bastard’s face. I can’t wait to put a bullet in him. The sooner the better,_ ” he seethed. 

You sighed. That was why Bucky found himself in this mess and you doubted it would do him much good. “ _You know that would be suicide, Bucky,_ ” you said.

“ _What else am I supposed to do?_ ” he shrugged.

“ _I hate to say this, but you need to go back to Stevie. You need support if you’re gonna go after Stark. I don’t want you to get yourself killed, Bucky,_ ” you warned.

“ _Fuck Stevie,_ ” Bucky hissed. 

“ _Bucky, he’s your best friend and I’m sure he feels like shit right now. He dropped the ball and he probably hates himself,_ ” you said, “ _just talk to him._ ”

He thought for a moment, going through every possible scenario in his mind. Then he huffed. “ _All right, I’ll go see him. But it’s only so I can get the drop on Stark. After that, he can go fuck himself._ ” 

* * *

 

Legs was still in disarray when you and Bucky arrived late on Tuesday afternoon. The sun was on the decline and the damage to the club seemed to be even more illuminated in this light. 

Once more, Bucky’s feet crunched their way through the crystals of broken glass as he wandered towards the dark corridor to find his best friend. You followed him closely.

Bucky reached Stevie’s office and landed three booming knocks on the door. 

You heard shuffling, then the door creaked open just a crack. A single bright blue eye peered out from the darkness.

“ _Stevie?_ ” Bucky began.

“ _What the fuck do you want, Buck?_ ”

“ _Stevie, I’m here to apologise, just let me in. Let’s talk,_ ” Bucky pleaded. “ _I’ll tell you everything._ ”

Stevie opened the door without a word. You entered Stevie’s office and Bucky followed. The pair of you sat down opposite Stevie. 

Stevie looked at Bucky expectedly.

“ _Look, Stevie, my mom got involved with some bigshot rich guy back in the 60’s, back when Mayor Stark started shutting down the strip clubs in the city,_ ” Bucky explained, “ _I had done some jobs for some associates of this guy and he offered me money to take out Stark’s pops. It was either that or he’d cast my mom and I out. We couldn’t go back to having nothing._ ”

Stevie’s face lightened in realisation. “ _Was that the guy that owned this place before you took over?_ ”

Bucky nodded. 

“ _Man, that guy was an ass,_ ” Stevie remarked. 

“ _We were desperate,_ ” Bucky said, “ _you know we didn’t have anything after my mom killed my stepfather.”_ You knew this was hard for him, coming face to face with Stevie today, cap in hand. After all, Stevie was part of the reason his mother was dead. 

“ _Listen, Buck, I’m sorry about your mom,_ ” Stevie began, shifting forward in his seat. “ _If you wanna go after Stark, I’m in. I owe you a lot, and this is just the tip of the iceberg._ ” 

“ _Ok. But we can’t just go in you and me. Who else we got?_ ” Bucky asked.

There was a knock at the door. 

“ _Come in!_ ” Stevie called.

Peggy, the woman you spent most of your second shift at Legs with, poked her head around the door. Her black rimmed eyes shifted between the people in the room. “ _Is this a bad time?_ ”

“ _Peg,_ ” Stevie began, “ _you know how to fire a gun, right?_ ”

Peggy narrowed her eyes, stepping into the room. “ _I did a few years of military service back in England. I might be a little rusty._ ”

Stevie looked at Bucky who shrugged in response. 

“ _Pull up a chair, Peg,_ ” Stevie gestured. 

She sat down beside you, looking at you for an explanation. You shrugged.

Stevie looked at Bucky who was now leaning on the opposite side of the desk to Stevie, rubbing his chin, thinking of a plan. “ _What next, boss?_ ”

A few silent moments passed. Then Bucky finally concluded: “ _Let’s get him at dawn tomorrow._ ”

“ _I’m not sure I know what’s going on_ ,” Peggy said slowly and uneasily.

“ _We’re taking out Stark once and for all,_ ” you remarked. 

Peggy’s frosted pink lips parted and her eyes widened. She paused for a moment. “Count me in, gentlemen,” she declared, sitting up straight and smoothing her skirt.

Stevie winked at Peggy, “ _that’s my girl._ ”

You never realised that Stevie and Peggy were an item, but you sure as hell saw a glaring flaw in this plan. “ _Stark lives in a goddamn mansion on the other side of the city, it’s not like we can just knock on the front door,_ ” you said, waving your hand in the general direction of where you thought Stark’s place was.

Bucky was calm when he responded: “ _That’s exactly what we’re gonna do, kiddo._ ”

* * *

 

The plan didn’t sit well with you, but it needed to be executed. To the letter.

It was as if Bucky knew that there would be more blood spilled tomorrow. He was quiet as you walked out of Legs for the final time. He had the gait of a condemned man as he carried armfuls of munitions to the car. 

You got one last look at that iconic sign that loomed over the filthy alleyway. The pair of neon legs weren’t kicking anymore.

“ _Hey, kiddo, you wanna drive?_ ” Bucky asked quietly.

“ _Sure. Where do you wanna go?”_ you asked, reluctantly taking the keys from him. You were secretly thrilled that Bucky was entrusting you with something he held so dear to him.

“ _Where do you like to go? When you’re not…you know…_ ”

“ _I know a place,_ ” you smiled, hopping into the driver’s seat. 

* * *

 

You loved watching the sun go down over the docks.

The dark green mustang pulled up amid the stacks of storage containers. The sun, now descending into the harbour, aligned perfectly between them. It was quiet. The perfect place to spend your last night with Bucky. 

“ _Seriously?_ ” Bucky laughed, “ _You hang out here?_ ”

Your voice was matter of fact. “ _Yeah, it’s the perfect place to clear my head._ ”

“ _Aren’t you scared you get shipped off somewhere by accident?_ ” he laughed.

You shook your head. “ _It’s abandoned. No one ever comes here. A great place to hide a body._ ”

Bucky let out an uneasy laugh then eased his seat back to take in the view. “ _You know if something happens to me tomorrow, I just want you to know that I do love you. Really,_ ” he mused quietly. 

“ _Nothing’s going to happen to you, Bucky,_ ” you said flippantly. 

Bucky squeezed your hand and moved in towards you. You met his gaze. “ _No but if something does happen, I want to know you’re taken care of,_ ” Bucky said, reaching into the pocket of his burgundy jacket. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to you.

You ran a finger under the seal and pulled out a key and more money you had ever laid eyes on. Then you looked at him. “ _What’s this?_ ”

“ _It’s a key to my apartment and enough money to see you through until my attorney gets in touch._ ”

The gravity of the situation began to dawn on you. You couldn’t help yourself as you leaned over to kiss Bucky, trying to find one last scrap of comfort. 

His hand grazed your thigh, under your dress, as his tongue slipped into your mouth. He pulled you on to his lap and hitched up your dress.

You moved in sync within the confines of the cramped pony car throughout the night. You slept there at the dock until the sun cracked the black sky behind you.

* * *

 

You opened your eyes to find Bucky looking over at you lovingly from the drivers seat. 

“ _Hey,_ ” he whispered.

“ _Hey,_ ” you smiled, taking his hand. “ _You been awake long?_ ”

He shook his head. “ _Couple hours._ ”

You were so flippant about the prospect of one or both of your deaths last night. But right now, everything felt so final. The fear cut through you. “ _I’m nervous about today, Bucky,_ ” you said pathetically.

“ _Me too, kiddo._ ”

“ _I love you, Bucky,”_ you said.

He looked at you and smiled warmly. It was the first time you had told him this. And possibly the last. “ _I love you too, kiddo._ ”

It was 5AM. You were due to meet Steve and Peggy at 6.

This was the last time you’d watch Bucky turn the key in the ignition and go roaring off to his destination.

* * *

 

The green mustang and the blue camaro drew up, nose-to-nose,  just one block away from Stark’s place. The sun was on the rise again. Everything around you was burned blood red by the sky. You and Bucky exited the mustang. Stevie and Peggy exited the camaro.

Four abreast, you walked. You all carried a pair of pistols. Steve and Bucky also cradled a shotgun each. You walked right up to Stark’s yard. You were coming for him.

Bucky led the way to the towering door and rattled the brass knocker. 

A voice: “ _What do you want?_ ” It wasn’t Stark.

“ _We’re here to see Mr Stark,_ ” Peggy called, before Bucky could answer. 

“ _Mr Stark ain’t here._ ”

Bucky tilted his head from side to side, cracking his neck. “ _Bullshit,_ ” he muttered. He looked at Peggy, cocking his head at the handle. Peggy quickly shot it out.

You felt like you were just put there to watch as Bucky kicked the door open and you all rushed in. 

“ _IT’S BARNES!_ ” the voice from behind the door called. Then the shooting began. It was a setup, but Stark was nowhere to be seen.

You stood in the lobby as the bullets rained from all angles, not firing a single shot. Stevie and Peggy quickly eliminated most of Stark’s men. You were so busy watching the pair fight so beautifully together that you hadn’t seen the figure in the dining room on your left taking aim right at you. 

Bucky dove past you and hit the ground.

The man in the dining room smirked at the sight of Bucky Barnes finally being taken down. He, on the other hand, was the last of Stark’s men standing. 

Slowly, he walked towards you, brushing against your shoulder towards the door. Stevie and Peggy were too frozen in shock to do anything.

Rage coursed through you. You took aim at him when he had just one foot out the door. You landed a shot right in the back of his head. He collapsed in a heap.

Meanwhile, Bucky Barnes lay at your feet. He was still breathing. His eyes were still open, looking up at you. But his shirt was drenched in blood, just above his right shoulder. You weren’t a doctor, but you knew this wasn’t looking good.

**Author's Note:**

> Two more parts left!


End file.
